


Not a Competition (Luna Won)

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff, smut alluded to, well dinner really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: For the February Ficlet Challenge prompt "Fluff with a happy ending."Harry, Draco, and Luna celebrate their first Valentine's Day together as a trio.Beta by my own Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Not a Competition (Luna Won)

“Got you a present,” Draco says, muffled by the pillow.

“That wasn’t it?” Harry asks, a little dazed. Luna, between them, giggles.

“ _Real_ present,” Draco says grumpily. “Bought it special.”

Luna giggles again. This - the three of them sprawled in bed, in various stages of naked and exhausted and _very_ sweaty - is mostly her fault. Harry had just enough time to put stasis charms on the dinner he’d made before she dragged both of them back to the bedroom. Not that he’s _complaining_. Kind of the exact opposite. Luna always knows exactly what they need, and Harry’s perfectly willing to admit that he and Draco were _both_ probably building up their first Valentine’s Day together as a trio into a big stressful _thing_ , and a bout of athletic and enthusiastic sex is exactly what they needed to calm down. Er. Be excited in a different way.

“I made dinner,” he offers. “It should still be warm.”

“You are a wonder among wizards,” Draco says. “I don’t think I can move.”

“We could have dinner in bed,” Luna suggests.

“Let’s,” Harry says. “ _Accio_ dinner.”

He made finger-food, because it _is_ Valentine’s Day and also he got a tapas cookbook the last time Hermione dragged him to a bookstore, and also he went a little overboard because it’s Valentine’s Day and he was a little nervous, so there end up being almost two dozen little plates spread out over the end of the bed. Draco squirms around so he can sit up and laughs. “I wasn’t the only one who went all out,” he says. “Always got to upstage me, hey Potter?”

Harry reaches over to tug gently on a lock of Draco’s hair. “You know it, Malfoy.”

“Prat,” Draco says, and leans over behind Luna to kiss Harry. “Thank you for dinner.”

“You’re very welcome,” Harry says, and picks up a prosciutto-wrapped melon ball, offering it to Luna, who eats it out of his fingers with a wink. “No round two until _after_ dinner, please?” he adds plaintively.

“Oh all right,” Luna sighs, and takes an asparagus spear, offering it to Draco. Draco looks like he’s considering doing something vaguely obscene for a moment, then shakes his head a little and takes it, eating it quickly and reaching for a second one.

“What did you _do_ to these, Harry? They’re delicious,” he says through a mouthful of asparagus, and Harry laughs and goes for the fried potatoes.

“Magic,” he says. Luna giggles.

“You made all of this by hand, didn’t you,” Draco grumbles.

“And you got us a present,” Harry says. “What’d you get us?”

Draco lights up. He _loves_ giving gifts - Harry was quite startled, their first Christmas together - and he’s obviously been planning this one for a while.

“I booked us a trip to New Zealand this summer,” he says.

Luna bounces in glee. “I can look for Bongthwibbled Snaggers!” she says. “I’ve been wanting to go look for them _forever!_ ”

“And I got us tickets to the World Cup,” Draco adds. Harry beams.

“Watching the World Cup in New Zealand with you, and looking for a new creature for Luna,” he says. “Yeah, okay, that’s a really good present. Thank you, Draco.”

Draco blushes.

“Eat!” Luna says. “I want round two.”

Harry laughs and reaches blindly for another plate. “Yes, dear,” he and Draco say, in perfect chorus.


End file.
